Echoes
by GingerGirl ff
Summary: Crossover with HP. Buffy is sent back in time, to search for the lost ‘Nephilim dagger’ the only known weapon capable to kill her powerful new enemy. She has only 1 year to accomplish her task. Will she join the newly formed Order or the Phoenix or…
1. Chapter 1

(This chapter was betaed by KatieRebecca of Perfect Imagination.)

Echoes

Gingergirl

Summary: Buffy is sent back in time, to search for the lost 'Nephilim dagger' the only known weapon capable to kill her powerful new enemy. She has only 1 year to accomplish her task. Will she join the newly formed Order or the Phoenix or...

Disclaimer: The Buffyverse belongs Joss Whedon, the rest is the property of JK Rowling.

Time-line: Post Chosen & Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. (June 2003)

Enjoy and please review, it feeds my muse.

Chapter One:

They watched in silence the collapse of the Hellmouth. Sunnydale was gone for good, and so it was Buffy's career as slayer. For the first time in a long time, she dared to hope, hope for the possibility of having a normal life. With all the potentials activated as slayers, she finally could take a well deserved break. But balance tends to follow its own natural course; having the First roaming free, it allowed Willow's spell to succeed. Once the First was contained, balance was restored once again, leaving this earth with its own true chosen one, Faith.

All new slayers were immediately deactivated. They found out a bit later when none of them were able to feel that Angel was a vampire. They did several tests, with the same results. Only Buffy and Faith were still slayers.

"Willow, make the spell again!" One of the potentials demanded.

"I would if I could."

"Why can't you?" Kennedy asked her girlfriend.

"I knew this could happen. Cosmic Balance rules over law and chaos. Balance says 'Into every generation a slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will stand against the Vampires, the Demons, and forces of darkness; with the strength and skill to stop the spread of evil throughout the world.' I disrupted the natural order when I brought Buffy back from the dead, chaos ensued, and the First took the opportunity to break free. Law allowed me to activate all potentials. Once the First was defeated, balance took over." Willow explained them.

"We know Faith is the one carrying the slayer line. But what about Buffy? Why is she still a slayer?" Andrew asked, puzzled.

"A loophole. Xander used CPR when Buffy drowned, not magic." Giles stepped in.

"It's more than that, Mr. Giles. The Powers That Be claimed Buffy as their own champion," Lorne informed them ruefully. "Her aura screams it. Would you sing for me?"

"Huh?" Buffy was starting to feel dizzy. Her dreams of early retirement vanished with a quick awakening.

"Sing to me...I'm an anagogic demon."

"Really...you look well-fed."

"Anagogic, not anorexic," Dawn said, rolling her eyes. "Anagogic demons can read souls."

"I can't read you unless you sing."

"I don't sing!"

"She's right, you know. We heard her," Xander, said smiling.

"We can go to Angelcakes's former office. I'm sure he won't mind."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

"Don't look so disappointed, SweetiePie. You're their chosen champion; you're always going to be!" Lorne told Buffy. "TPTB aren't as cruel as you seem to think, and they like you. I can see a rocky road heading your way, but great things are going to happen too."

Her heart sank a little at the thought of the rocky road. It seemed her life was always plagued with rocky roads, no matter how hard she tried. "I'm more of a 'tool' for them than a champion, I'm tired of it...I want to be in control of my life for once, I'm always fighting."

"Sweetie, I know this is harsh, but as soon as you accept that you don't belong to yourself, the better it is going to get."

Big, fat tears rolled out of her green eyes. "It's not fair. Angel once said we didn't belong to ourselves. That we belong to the world... fighting. I hate when he's right." Her sobs racked her body; she felt her legs give way, but was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"You remember that day? Why didn't you said so?" Angel whispered in her ear.

"Because it was your choice to make." She took a step back and gave him a sad smile. "It doesn't matter anymore, Angel, what's done is done," she finished grimly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She saw Lorne discreetly leave the room.

"I did it out of love." Angel protested. "You know I'm still in love with you."

"I know." She sighed. "I love you more than anything in this world, and I'm scared that I'm always going to be."

He bent forward to lean his forehead against hers. "I can relate." Silence descended between them. "What are you planning to do?"

"Giles wants to go to London and see what's left of the Watchers Council."

"Is he going to take over?"

"As capable as Giles is, he isn't a wizard; something called the Wizengamot has to select a wizard to take over."

"Wizengamot?"

"I'm fairly certain I said it right."

"You probably did, it's just that I've never heard the word before. I've always avoided wizards," Angel said embarrassedly.

"According to Giles, it is the high court of wizarding law in Britain. Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock. Willow and Giles vouch for him."

"You don't know him?"

"Only by rep. I just hope he'll choose someone better qualified than Travers."

"Speaking of Travers, our London branch is sending Travers's Will. You're included in it!"

Buffy's slightly arched eyebrows rose. "Our London branch?"

Angel looked discomfited. "I meant Wolfram and Hart's London branch."

"Why did Travers make his Will in an evil law firm?"

"Because it is the biggest and most powerful law firm in the world? Also is the only one known to the wizarding community."

"I wonder what he left me. I'm surprised he mentions me at all."

"We'll find out tomorrow."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Buffy and the Scoobies were gathered in Angel's new office at Wolfram and Hart, for the reading of Quentin Travers's Last Will.

"In case my brother shall die without legal heirs, I give and bequeath all my possessions aforesaid, unto Buffy Anne Summers. She's a remarkable young woman. I have the feeling she's the only slayer capable enough to outlive us." The lawyer finished the reading. "It seems you're the sole heir, Miss Summers."

Buffy stared at him in open-mouthed astonishment. "Me? What about his brother?"

"Marcus Travers was a known Death Eater. He died in Azkaban two years ago." The lawyer handed her the documents. "Please, Miss Summers, sign them. I'll collect them later and start with the legal procedures."

"Travers's brother was a Death Eater?" Giles asked in astonishment. "I never knew..."

"I guess the whole concept of a 'known Death Eater' wasn't accurate. Still, I don't understand why he left everything to me. I was under the impression that I annoyed him."

"You did!" Wesley replied. "What? Giles knows it true; Quentin did say so...frequently."

"Then why did he leave all his belongings to me? If I was just an annoying Muggle."

"A slayer is not a Muggle, for most wizards, Travers included...Muggles are beneath them, a slayer is regarded as an equal," Giles informed her.

"Equal enough to order us around. Morons...I hate wizards and non Wicca witches," Buffy said, smiling at Willow.

"Isn't our cousin Remus a wizard?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. But...we haven't met him."

"True, but he sends the wackiest birthday cards ever!" Dawn smiled knowingly.

"Okay," Buffy relented. "I hate all wizards except Remus."

"And Dumbledore, he's so cool. He helped me with my magic addiction," Willow defended him.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

"Do you really have to go?" Angel pleaded with her. "I don't want you to go."

"All the potentials have returned home. It's time we go. Besides, I'm dying to see my new home. Quentin's will described Travers Manor as a magnificent moated Tudor Manor in the outskirts of London. How cool is that, my own moat! I'm thinking crocodiles or piranhas. What do you think is better?"

"Piranhas don't attack people. It's just a legend. In fact, the Indians of South America have been known to swim in rivers full of piranhas without getting bitten even once."

"You sounded like my fourth grade teacher. Perhaps you missed your true calling."

"You can have grindylows; those water demons can be pretty nasty."

She smiled and hugged Angel tightly. "I'm so gonna miss ya!"

"Ditto," he answered, smiling. "I have a farewell gift for you." He handed her a square black felt box.

"Oh presents! I love presents!" she said brightly, as she opened the case. "I didn't get you anything, it's a pendant of a...bat?" She let the pendant spin slowly at the end of the chain. It was a lovely thing, for a bat.

"Allow me to place it around your neck." Angel moved behind Buffy, resisting the urge to kiss her neck. "Please wear it at all times. It's a powerful amulet against curses."

"Really? It looks old."

"Over three thousand years old. If the rumors are true, it belonged to Persephone, queen of the underground. Now it's yours."

"Where did you get it?" She could not suppress the hint of admiration in her voice.

"Ebay," was the simple answer.

She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you, Angel. I promise to always wear it."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Travers Manor surpassed Buffy's expectation; it was full of wonderful things: enchanted armors, talking portraits...they were very helpful and informed her of the grindylows in the moat, ghouls in the attic, gnomes in the gardens, etc.

She was also the owner of six domestic elves. She offered to free them, but they threatened to kill themselves if she offered again.

"I just received a Ministry owl, from the Minister himself," Giles happily informed them. "He apologized for not being here to properly welcome us. The Quidditch Cup will be hosted in England, and the preparations are a full-time task. The good news is that the most valuable books weren't in the Watcher's Council Headquarters. They're in Gringotts. He enclosed a key."

"Gringo's? Isn't that a bar in Tijuana?" Xander asked perplexed. "But I haven't seen Buckingham Palace yet. I want to make silly faces to the guards."

"You too? We are so in synch."

"Seriously, Andrew, I'm starting to believe you're gay!" Xander replied, exasperated.

"Gringotts. It's a bank in Diagon Alley."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

"What's with all the weird looks thrown at you? I know it's not your best hair day...but come on!" Dawn quipped.

"Maybe they know I'm the slayer."

"Faith's a slayer too, and nobody is staring at her."

"Shut up, Dawn. Go with the others, and leave me alone."

She turned and a middle aged man was staring at her. His pale complexion went a few shades paler; she could see a deep longing in his grey eyes. "You are dead," she heard him whisper.

"Not anymore," she answered.

The look on his face indicated that he either wanted to kiss her or hug her. His nose flared as he took a deep breath; he stepped back as if afraid of his own reactions.

"Vixen," Xander murmured to her behind his hand.

"Shh." Buffy puckered her lips to hush him, but the stranger chose to believe that she was blowing the annoying boy a kiss.

His face hardening, he said acidly, "I'll get to the bottom of this!"

"Excuse me?"

The grey eyes settled on her for a moment, but his expression was completely unreadable.

"What a weird man! Come on, Buff. Let's go, the others are waiting." Xander put his arm round her waist, and they ran out into the main street towards the bank.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

(This chapter was betaed by KatieRebecca of Perfect Imagination.)

Echoes

Gingergirl

Summary: Buffy is sent back in time, to search for the lost 'Nephilim dagger' the only known weapon capable to kill her powerful new enemy. She has only 1 year to accomplish her task. Will she join the newly formed Order or the Phoenix or...

Disclaimer: The Buffyverse belongs Joss Whedon, the rest is the property of JK Rowling.

Time-line: Post Chosen & Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. (June 2003)

Enjoy and please review, it feeds my muse.

Chapter Two:

Buffy and Faith split, one took north and the other south. Patrolling the quiet streets of London, its excessive quietness felt very unusual, like the calm before the storm. Suddenly Buffy felt a tremor of apprehension slide up her spine. Abruptly stopping, she felt her muscles tense in defense as her eyes quickly scanned the darkness. Immediately, four hooded figures emerged from the shadows, surrounding her. Easing into posture she spontaneously switched into her battle self, ready and willing to fight them all. At the same time, all four pushed the black hoods away from their heads, revealing human faces. Red eyes blazed, while they opened their mouths to reveal sharp fangs.

"Vampires." Buffy's nose wrinkled in dislike.

"We are not vampires, slayer. We are the Nephilims." None of them moved. A high-pitched sound alerted Buffy to turn around before she felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her hand flew up and found a tiny lump. Pulling it out, she winced as she saw a needle. Her wary eyes flew to the Nephilims as their robes instantly slid off to reveal heavily muscled bodies, carrying a diversity of knives and axes. As her blood began to pump Buffy started to feel weak. It was evident that she was drugged.

Forcing herself to fight against the weakness, Buffy decided to go on the offense. Throwing her body towards the nearest Nephilim she landed several kicks to his chest before she heard the rest closing in on her. Pushing him in front of her, she used the Nephilim as a shield before taking one of the long knives from his belt. Pulling the head down, she reached around him and tried to sliced him into his throat. His skin was thick and the blade did not hurt him; she threw him towards the others. Watching the ranks continue to tighten against her, Buffy wished she had just chosen to run instead.

Quickly closing the distance, the stranger could see Buffy desperately fighting against four vampires. He also noticed that her movements were slowed and growing clumsier. It was obvious that she was going to lose, even though she was still fighting like crazy. Buffy felt her vision blur as her body slackened. She had already buried two knives deep into the chest of one Nephilim, but he wasn't even slightly hurt. They just kept coming, wearing her down. She felt someone was watching her. Looking across she saw a man, his body only a blur.

It was in that one moment that the leader lifted his ax. Before Buffy could move, the Nephilim ruthlessly swung. She managed to jump back, but it was too late. With a piercing scream Buffy fell into the ground.

"Avada Kedavra." The man shouted in rage. A flash of green light was seen and the four nephilims fell.

"Buffy!" Running to her, he crouched down and observed her. "It's really you!" the man whispered in her ear. "I followed you. I had to make sure!" Glancing around, he noticed her attackers were gone.

"Nephilims..." she croaked.

"Nephilims?" he gasped in surprise. "Stupid woman! Why didn't you used the dagger. You know it's the only way to kill them." He spat, nearly growling.

Blood oozed from her wounds, making her cry. "Aren't...they...d...dead?" Her words slurred.

"No. Don't you remember? The killing curse works only with humans. You need help, I'm taking you to St Mungo's." She hardly heard him. Darkness enveloped her as she fell into unconsciousness.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Forcing her eyes open, Buffy found herself in an hospital room. "Extraordinary!" a young healer was saying. "You are conscious. Slayer healing is fascinating!"

"Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Your watcher is waiting outside, I let him in."

"Thanks." A concerned Giles entered her tiny room.

"What happened? Do you remember?"

"I was attacked by Nephilims. That's what they called themselves."

"Good Lord!" Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them absently.

"You always say that. Find a new catch phrase." Buffy admonished him lightly.

"This is serious, Buffy."

"It always is." Buffy said grimly. "Oh my God! Faith! We have to make sure she ok."

"Faith is fine. You were the only one attacked."

"Good. They were going to kill me, and I couldn't hurt them, Giles. A wizard saved me, he's the one that brought me here. Where is he, I want to thank him."

"Nobody knows who brought you here."

"That's strange, because he knew me."

"Maybe it was that cousin of yours."

"Could be. I didn't see his face, he was just a talking blur." She moved abruptly, trying to seat. "Ow. Anything on these Nephilims?"

"They are the offspring of fallen angels and mortal women, a cursed race...the first known vampires."

"My savior mentioned a dagger. Said it was the only way to kill them."

"Did he say anything else?"

"Giles, I was seriously distracted by my pain."

"Sorry. We need to consult our books."

"Goodie! Research party!" Buffy said sarcastically.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

"Here, I found the dagger," Willow said excitedly. "The Nephilim dagger, belongs to an old and prominent wizarding family, but it was reported stolen in 1987...16 years ago."

"The Nephilim dagger? What a lame name." Andrew grimaced.

"Evil tends to be unoriginal, remember the DuLac Cross?" Xander said remembering their first battles.

"Willow, which family?" Giles asked rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't say."

"We need to locate it, ASAP. Faith, lets hit demon bars and..."

"Buffy, if the Nephilim attack you again, you might not survive."

"We can use the Time-turner, we found with the books." Dawn yelled enthusiastically.

"No...time-turners are dangerous to use, besides we can only go back for a couple of hours." Giles informed them.

"How many hours?" Dawn asked twirling the device. Giles took the device from Dawn's hands.

"Don't play with it. You can turn back twelve hours at the most."

"It's not enough. Buffy spent two days in the hospital."

"What about a time machine! If wizards have time-turners, they probably..."

"Andrew this isn't an episode of Star Trek, this is real!" Faith admonished him.

"For your information I was thinking of Doctor Who. We are in London after all."

"Because Doctor Who is real?"

"Guys that's enough, Willow do you know a spell that can allow us to go back in time?" Buffy asked.

"I don't, but I can look it up...maybe Kronos."

"God, don't we know a time travelling demon besides Sahjhan?" Buffy whined.

"D'Hoffryn!"

"D'Hoffryn can travel in time?"

"Technically. We got nothing to lose... I'll summon him." She went to the far end of the library, kneeling down she draw a circle surrounding herself with a marker.

"Willow wait that's a permanent marker, you'll stain the floors." Willow ignored Buffy and started to chant.

"Blessed be, the name of D'Hoffryn. Let this space be now a gateway to the world of Arash Ma'har, where demons are spawned. We come in supplication..."

"Hey Giles, do you think this will work?" Buffy whispered.

"D'Hoffryn had a soft spot for Anya, she's no longer with us...I don't think he'll..."

"It makes you think, doesn't it? if he really can travel in time, why didn't he save Anya?"

"What makes you think I didn't, slayer?" D'Hoffryn said.

"You saved her?" Xander asked, hoping.

"No...I did not, it was her choice to die." Turning to Willow, he asked. "Why did you call witch, are you ready to join us?"

"Sorry, but no. We kind of need your assistance."

"My assistance? What do you need?"

"The Nephilim dagger. It was lost in 1987..."

"I can't help you. I don't retrieve lost treasures."

"Thank you, it was worth the shot."

"Wait!" Giles said. "Can you take me back to 1986, I'll have a year to find the dagger. Buffy's life is at stake."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"I can't take you back in time, it's too risky. It's not the same as travelling to an alternate dimension, if you encounter your doppelganger or change history, it'll create a rip and the world will end. Very dangerous. No, I will not take you."

"Will you take me?" Buffy asked D'Hoffryn. "I've been receiving some weird looks from different wizards and witches, like they know me. Maybe they do!"

"Very well, I'll take you. I have a soft spot for pretty girls. There are some rules you must follow. First you can't tell anybody you're from the future, secondly you can not interfere with history."

"No problem there. I don't know what happened in 1986, I was only six. Besides History is not my forte, you can ask Giles."

"In that case, you can act as you please, maybe it was meant to be. When you find the dagger just call my name and I'll pick you up."

"Here Buffy, I have written down some of the names of the oldest and distinguished, wizarding families of the time. You may need it."

"Thank you Will, I'll need some money too."

"I'll give you an hour, to prepare yourself for the trip. Be cautious, slayer, don't bring anything made after 1986."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

(This chapter was betaed by KatieRebecca of Perfect Imagination.)

Summary: Buffy is sent back in time, to search for the lost 'Nephilim dagger' the only known weapon capable to kill her powerful new enemy. She has only 1 year to accomplish her task. Will she join the newly formed Order or the Phoenix or...

Disclaimer: The Buffyverse belong Joss Whedon; the rest is the property of JK Rowling.

Time-line  
Present time: Post Chosen & Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. (June 2003)  
Past time: June 1986. (Three years before Harry's birthday.)

AN: Voldemort gained his power during the late 70's and was defeated in 1990. (Take Buffy's timeline and add nine years to the original HP timeline.)

Chapter Three:

June 22, 1986

D'Hoffryn left Buffy in a place known as the Forbidden Forest. According to him, the only entirely wizarding village in Britain was located north; Hogsmeade was the ideal place to start her search. Suddenly, she heard a piercing scream and a wolf's howl, she went running towards the scream just after she heard it, and saw a grey werewolf chasing after a man.

"Hey you Wolfy, over here. Here, boy..." She started to whistle, like she was talking to a dog. The werewolf stopped abruptly starting to run towards her. Easily dodging him she knocked him unconscious with a fallen tree branch.

"Did you kill him?" the werewolf's victim asked her fearfully.

"No, he's just unconscious." In that moment, the werewolf leapt to his feet, took one look at her, turned tail, and ran away whimpering. 

"Okay, I should correct my statement and say he has run away."

"You saved my life, and you don't even know me." He paused. "I'm Arthur Weasley, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Buffy Summers. Say, Arty, what were you doing all by yourself in a place like this at night? This is a dangerous forest to wander alone."

"I could say the same to you, Buffy."

"I'm a vampire slayer, I was patrolling. What's your excuse?"

"The Vampire Slayer, as in the chosen one?" She nodded. "Fascinating...the Muggles' protector...are you here to help us fight the Dark Lord?"

'Dark Lord?' Buffy thought. This was a God sent opportunity, to be around wizards. "Yes, Arty, I'm here to help."

"Wonderful! Come with me. Dumbledore and the rest of the Order are probably worried about me."

"Order?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Arthur led Buffy to a huge castle and then left her waiting outside. She was so excited about meeting the famous Dumbledore. Will and Giles said he was the most powerful wizard in the world. When Arthur returned a few moments latter, he was followed by an old wizard.

"Hello my dear. I'm Albus Dumbledore at your service. Arthur told us you saved him from Fenrir Greyback."

"Fenrir Greyback? Is that the name of the werewolf?"

"Yes, he is the most savage werewolf ever known. Arthur also said you claim to be the vampire slayer, is that correct?"

"That is correct. I'm here to help."

"Very well, would you mind if we verify this information?"

"I won't mind, but to tell you the truth...I don't think Quentin Travers will verify this. He doesn't like me much or at all, not since I broke ties with the Council a few years back."

"I see. There are other methods, perhaps a few drops of Veritaserum." Seeing Buffy's bewilderment he explained. "Veritaserum is a truth serum."

"I agree, as long as you don't ask any personal questions. I'd like to keep my privacy."

"Agreed. Follow me; it will only take a few moments."

It took less than 10 minutes. Dumbledore did as promised. He only asked her about the slayer stuff. Satisfied with her answers, he led her to a dungeon full of wizards and witches of all ages. "Welcome to the Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. Let me introduce you..." 

Some of the last names she heard matched Willow's list. 

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Using his influences, Dumbledore placed Buffy in a comfy looking Inn named the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. Madam Rosmerta was very nice and did not asked questions. Arthur Weasley and his family were frequent visitors. Dumbledore spent a good deal of time with her as well, and so did Alastor Moody. The Three Broomsticks patrons treated her with the utmost respect, thinking she was important.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

After a fruitful hunt for demons in the forest, she decided to take the rest of the night off. Pulling a green robe over her more comfortable patrol clothing, she entered the Inn. Alastor was there nursing a fire-whiskey.

"Rosmerta, dear, serve Buffy a fire-whiskey, I want a refill."

"What's the magic word?" 

"Please?"

"Don't you forget the word, Alastor." She scowled at him.

He laughed and turned his attention to Buffy. "How many baddies did you kill this night?"

"Baddies? I'm a corrupting influence on you!" She laughed. "I killed a lot more baddies, than last week. The damn forest feels like a Hellmouth. It seems Voldemort is enrolling Fyarl demons."

"Fyarl demons?"

"Mercenaries. They have this paralyzing mucus thing." She made a disgusted face. "Ugh, very disgusting. Also they have this mindless need to destroy."

"Should we worry?"

"Nah...Fyarls are not hard to kill; stab them with silver and they're gone for good. Or you can offer them money."

"I don't like the fact that he's starting to recruit demons for his cause."

"Voldemort is a dark wizard, but he's also human. The majority of the demon community hates humans, I doubt he'll succeed with this...recruitment."

"Then, why is the demonic activity increasing?"

"Chaos. Most demons thrive on chaos and fear."

"Then it's a good thing we have a slayer on our side." He winked at her.

She saw a man watching her intently. He was one of those men who bowled women over, quite naturally, and without much effort on his part. His looks, plus his air of apparent indifference, added up to an irresistible challenge. Alastor followed her gaze.

"Ah, Lucius. A handsome lad." 

Buffy arched an eyebrow. "Why Alastor, do you fancy Lucius?" His eyes widened, and he choked on his drink. "Relax, I'm joking!"

"Can't say I liked the joke. Well I'd better get going...it is necessary to convoke another Order meeting. I'll let you know the date. Take care."

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

"May I offer you a drink?" Lucius asked her seductively.

Buffy had never met a man before with such a strongly magnetic sexual aura, but she felt confident she could handle the situation.

"Sure." She settled back into the booth trying vainly to ignore the fact that, against all her best intentions, she was gaining some weird pleasure from just being in the same room as this man. Her heart was definitely beating faster, and she just couldn't take her eyes off him, couldn't stop gazing at his handsome face, his sensual mouth, his elegant hands.

Guilt began to consume her in waves as the minutes ticked by. How could she be feeling like this about a man she had just met? Only a few weeks ago she was declaring her undying love to Angel. Why couldn't she control her bodily reactions? Guilt was no weapon against a sexual attraction. Why the hell not, she told herself and smiled seductively at Lucius.

"I'm Buffy." She extended her hand; Lucius placed a kiss on her extended palm.

"Very pleased to meet you Buffy, I'm Lucius."

"I know, Alastor told me your name."

"Having fun?" The question was a warm murmur in Buffy's ear. Lucius's head was bent close to hers, the heat of his breath caressing her skin.

"Mmm..." She managed an inarticulate murmur that did nothing to express the way she was feeling. Instead, it was more a response to his nearness, the way his body brushed against hers as he leaned so close, the faint, musky scent of his aftershave and the sensual slide of his silky hair across her cheek as he spoke. But she was having fun. That was the most surprising thing about the evening so far. The fire-whiskey had gone down a lot. Buffy wasn't used to it and began to feel light headed and knew the drink was starting to get to her. She looked at Lucius, seating beside her.

"More fire-whiskey?" Lucius asked her. They sat and drank in silence for a while until Buffy became aware of Lucius's stare, she turned and gave him a languorous smile.

"What a strange mixture you are," he said.

"Am I?"

"Mm." He bent down to kiss her. Buffy could feel the heat coursing through her body. When she drew away from him, her eyes were dark and her voice husky.

"Do we have to stay here?" she said glancing around the place. They were not alone.

"No." He took the empty glass from her and set it aside, then drew her to him and kissed her again. It was a lot longer before they parted this time. "Let's go, I have a place nearby."

"Let's hurry."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I want you..." she breathed.

"Buffy...I don't know what do you expect from me, all I can offer you is tonight."

"I'm not asking for more. Look, we're both adults...why are you complaining?"

"This is sex, then," he said huskily.

"Yes," she breathed. "This is just sex." And she surrendered to the overwhelming need to love and be loved.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Tbc...

I know this particular pairing is not popular. Still, I would like to know your opinion.

Thanks,  
Gg


	4. Chapter 4

(This chapter was betaed by KatieRebecca of Perfect Imagination.)

Summary: Buffy is sent back in time, to search for the lost 'Nephilim dagger' the only known weapon capable to kill her powerful new enemy. She has only 1 year to accomplish her task. Will she join the newly formed Order or the Phoenix or...

Disclaimer: The Buffyverse belong Joss Whedon; the rest is the property of JK Rowling.

Time-line  
Present time: Post Chosen & Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. (June 2003)  
Past time: June 1986. (Three years before Harry's birthday.)

Thanks for the reviews!!! All your suggestions are being considered.

Enjoy and please review, it feeds my muse.

Chapter Four

Buffy had to acknowledge that Lucius was great in bed, marvelous in fact. He made love to her with an abandoned passion that led her to an exquisite ecstasy over and over again. She did her share in giving too; she had Lucius screaming her name in passion. They slept afterwards. Buffy stirred an hour later, wandering why her bed was so soft, and realizing with a gasp that she was held against the length of a man's naked body. Lucius was still asleep, breathing steadily, his long lashes brushing his cheeks and giving him a vulnerable look that he didn't have when awake. One arm was on her head, acting as a pillow, and the other lay across her, heavy and possessive. Buffy smiled and deliberately started to move against him.

He did not open his eyes, and after a few moments his hand tightened on her hip. "Wench," he murmured and nuzzled her neck, lightly biting his earlobe. He held her closer, and his kisses became deeper as his hand explored her. Then he swung her on top of him, legs twined with hers, their bodies moving together as passion flared again and carried them to a frenzy of shared delight.

Slowly, they relaxed. Buffy gave a long, unsteady sigh, her body on fire. It had been a long time since she felt this good.

"Wow," she murmured.

"You can say that again!"

They fell asleep again. When she woke up mid-morning, the spot next to her was empty, triggering off a bad memory. She took the silk robe from beside the bed and putting it around her, she walked out to the living room looking for her lover. Instead, she saw a house-elf carrying a silver tray of bacon, eggs, toast, and an assortment of fruit, juice and coffee.

"The Master commanded Dobby to bring breakfast, Miss," the high pitched voice said.

"Thank you, Dobby, the food looks delicious..."

Huge tears rolled down his cheeks. Buffy knew from experience how sensitive these creatures were. "Miss is thanking Dobby...like an equal! Miss is the kindest witch Dobby knows."

"Witch?" she asked, surprised. "I'm not a witch!"

"Master said you were an important witch!" The poor creature looked quite frightened and backed away from her, covering his mouth in horror and staring wide-eyed at her.

"He's mistaken, I'm not a witch."

"WHAT!?" Lucius roared with a voice tone that was low and dangerous, Dobby ran to hide behind the curtains.

"I said...I'm not a witch," Buffy replied calmly. He did not scare her.

"You lied to me?"

"I did not lie; you never asked me if I was a witch."

"Get the hell out off my property before I hex you...you filthy Muggle!" Lucius yelled.

For a few minutes, Buffy stood frozen, too stunned to move. Whatever she'd expected, it hadn't been that. At the worst, she could have understood if he'd felt some chagrin at their hasty lovemaking, but never this instant and total rejection.

"Don't you dare to order me around," Buffy yelled back. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Neither do you. And I repeat, GET THE HELL OUT OFF MY HOUSE...MUGGLE WHORE!"

"I'm not...a whore!" she said, gritting her teeth. Feeling completely degraded, Buffy looked around until she found her clothing and hastily pulled it on.

Lucius watched her move with heavy eyes. "Really? You had me fooled for a while...!"

"Don't you dare to call me a whore again...I'm leaving," Buffy shouted back, biting her lower lip hard to prevent herself from crying. God, after all this time, she still hadn't learned to deal with rejections. She turned to face him. "I pity your type, because your type believes they are better than anyone else, and have no respect for people they think are lower than them." She left barefoot without glancing back.

"That is completely untrue," Lucius said, gritting his teeth. "I am not a type."

She swung round to glare at him. "Really? You had me fooled." She said through gritted teeth as she stormed off.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Sick of not having anything to do, Buffy arrived thirty minutes early for the appointed Order meeting. Dumbledore was there with a group of young people, none of whom seemed older than eighteen or nineteen years.

"Ah, Buffy...I'm glad you came in early, meet our new members. Buffy...are you all right?" he asked seeing the troubled expression on her face.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired 'cause I'm very busy lately and haven't had enough sleep..."

"I can imagine." Dumbledore winked at her, turning to his former students. "Meet Buffy Summers, the current Vampire Slayer." The Marauder's gulped audibly and Dumbledore smiled secretly. "Buffy, can you please tell them about your position on werewolves?"

"I got nothing against them, as long as they are locked up during the full moon. Actually, one of my best friends is a werewolf." The guys sighed, relieved.

"Buffy Summers? I have a cousin with the same name - she's American too."

"Really?" Buffy asked looking at the younger version of her cousin, Remus.

"Is Buffy a common name?" Remus asked.

"Buffy is a shortened version of Elizabeth. Is your cousin's name Elizabeth?"

"No, her name is Buffy."

"Remus, you never said you had an American cousin, how old is she?" a handsome boy asked grinning.

"Sirius, back off, little Buffy is only six years old. And for your information my mother was American. I have several American cousins."

Sirius smiled at Buffy and took her hand. All the while those penetrating black eyes were surveying her closely, seemingly stripping her of her clothes and making Buffy feel most peculiarly naked. "Sirius Black at your service. This is my friend Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you."

A redheaded girl came forward and extending her hand she introduced herself. "I'm Lily Evans. This is my boyfriend, James Potter, and this is Peter Pettigrew.

"Sirius, stop staring at her. I think that you are making Buffy uncomfortable," Remus said tersely.

"Sorry, Buffy, can I ask you a personal question?" Sirius asked her.

"Okay..." Buffy stammered.

"You married?"

"Nope."

"Engaged?"

"Not at the moment."

"Involved with anyone?"

"Not currently."

"Would you marry me?"

"No." She had to fight the urge to laugh. "How old are you?"

"Eighteen...you?"

"Never ask a woman her age, it's not polite. But, if you must know, I'm 23. I also think 18 is too young to be seriously thinking about marriage. You should wait till you are at least 24."

"Would you marry me when you turn 24?"

"You don't even know me, at least wait until you do."

"Fine, I'll wait." Sirius pouted like a spoiled child.

"My God, Sirius, your age is showing!" Lily remarked dryly.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

In the meeting, Alastor spoke about the increasing number of demons in the area, death eaters attacking Muggles, and Dementors joining Voldemort's cause. But it seemed to Buffy that her mind was someplace else. She closed her eyes, her head starting to ache, and decided she must think of the experience as just a fantasy, a dream. She would never see Lucius again, so it would be easy. And she would remember only the wonder of it, pushing the rude awakening out of her mind. In time it would be OK, she assured herself; she would force her mind to remember only what was good. Was she a masochist? she wondered. But remembrance had brought silly tears to her eyes.

"Stop it!" she commanded herself forcefully.

"I'll stop if you want, but Fenrir Greyback's whereabouts are important." Moody said defensively.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to myself. Please, Alastor, continue."

"Are you OK? You look pale," Sirius asked her, concerned.

"I'm peachy."

"Good, I don't want my future wife to be ill." The Hogwarts dungeon exploded in helpless laughter.

"Cradle robber!" Arthur said in mirth.

"Shut up, Arty."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

(This chapter was betaed by KatieRebecca of Perfect Imagination.)

Summary: Buffy is sent back in time, to search for the lost 'Nephilim dagger' the only known weapon capable to kill her powerful new enemy. She has only 1 year to accomplish her task. Will she join the newly formed Order or the Phoenix or...

Disclaimer: The Buffyverse belong Joss Whedon; the rest is the property of JK Rowling.

Time-line  
Present time: Post Chosen & Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. (June 2003)  
Past time: June 1986. (Three years before Harry's birthday.)

Thanks for the reviews!!! All your suggestions are being considered.

Enjoy and please review, it feeds my muse.

Chapter Five:

After the meeting ended, Buffy cornered her cousin and his friends. "OK guys, I want details, which one of you is the werewolf?"

"You're the slayer, can't you tell?" Remus asked her, glaring and crossing his arms in a defense attitude.

Buffy frowned at his posture, not wanting to accept what her instinct was telling her. "I can only sense a werewolf when the demon is in control. I mean, I'd never suspected my friend Oz was a werewolf, and we used to hang every day."

"It's me." Remus confessed looking down as if he suddenly found his shoes interesting somehow. "Fenrir Greyback bit me when I was 7 years old."

Buffy closed her eyes and sighed in defeat; she wasn't surprised with his confession, and without thinking, she enveloped him in a big tight hug. "I've never killed a werewolf, but now this Greyback is on my hit list. Believe me, if I saw him again, I would kill him." Buffy muttered angrily.

"Buffy, I've been accident-prone enough lately without adding broken ribs to the list." Remus gasped, surprised at her actions, but at the same time glad that she cared. He could not explain it, but she stirred some feelings within him, though not the same feelings Sirius was so vocal about. Still, they were feelings nonetheless.

"Sorry." She let him go reluctantly. "I got a little carried away."

"That's ok, I'm glad you care."

"Of course I do!"

"Excuse me…Buffy," Arthur's wife, Molly interrupted. "Sorry that I'm interrupting, but may I have a word with you?"

"Sure, Molly, we were finished." Buffy waved her goodbyes to Remus and his friends, and walked towards Molly, "What is it?" She clearly heard Sirius demanding an explanation of why Remus was hugging his bride to be, and she groaned and covered her face with her hands. Molly was visibly smirking at her plight, but thankfully, she did not tease her about it.

"I just wanted to tell you that I…I won't be coming to any more meetings for the time being."

"What up with the happy smiles? Come on, you know you can tell me. What is it?"

"You see, after you saved my Arthur's life, we've been, uh…very enthusiastic in expressing our love, and now I'm pregnant for the fourth time."

Buffy face lit up at the happy news. "Congratulations, Molly, that's wonderful news. I just hope you weren't very…very enthusiastic or else you'll turn up with twins."

"One baby is more than enough, believe me, I just hope he or she will be as well behaved as my little Percy."

"Do you realize, you just jinxed yourself, Molly dear?"

Molly opened her eyes in mock fright. "Don't say that!"

Buffy chuckled. "How far along are you?"

"Not much, we're expecting this baby by the end of March, or the first days of April. We're thrilled." Molly paused. "That leads us to the actual meaning of this conversation."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing bad, I assure you, it's just that Arthur and I would like you to be our baby's godmother." Molly waited until the woman in front of her digested the news properly. "So?"

"You do? I'm touched!"

"Of course we do, that why we are asking you, now do you want to?"

"Want to? Absolutely! That's if I'm still around."

"What do you mean 'still around'?"

"Oh, you know, the life span of a slayer is not very long. Don't make that face; I've known all along. In fact, I'm on borrowed time."

"Don't you dare to say something like that again!" Molly, gasped horrified.

"Sorry, I won't mention it again. Well…not in front of you. I would hug you, but I don't want to hurt my godsons," Buffy said, winking mischievously.

"There is only one baby! I can guarantee you that, I know about these things. Oh, by the way, do you remember my brother Fabian?" At Buffy's nod, she continued, "He has a small cottage he never uses in Hogsmeade. He is a bit odd and prefers to live in Muggle London -well, that's not important. The thing is, I asked him if you could live there for a time, and he said yes. It's not much, but it's better than living in an inn."

"Rent free?"

"Yes…If you promise to keep the place in one piece." Buffy forgot about Molly's condition and flung herself at her arms, hugging Molly.

"Agreed! You're an angel!"

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

For Buffy, the following two weeks were excruciatingly long, and awfully lonely. Sleeping was still a problem, and she rose early on the Saturday morning, giving herself added hours to find something to do. After doing her weekly shopping, which was minimal for one person, Buffy spent more time than usual cleaning her cottage just for something to do. She wasn't used to this inactivity, it was driving her nuts. When she started rearranging perfectly tidy drawers out of sheer boredom she sat down on her bed with a disgruntled sigh. "God, what the hell am I doing this for?" No matter how lonely she felt, she wasn't going to be reduced to that way of life! She needed a job, or else…

A knock on the door brought her back from her reverie. It was Lily Evans carrying a duffel bag. "Hi Buffy, may I come in?" Years of dealing with vampires made Buffy wary. She simply moved aside, indicating to Lily that she could come in. Vampires couldn't enter a home without a spoken invitation, but Lily entered without a problem.

"Can I help you?" Buffy said, eyeing Lily's luggage.

"Can...I spend the night here? My sister kicked me out…I don't have a place to go, and Gringotts is closed so I don't have money…and I…"

"Lily…it's OK, you can stay here. Mi casa es su casa."

"Thank you, Buffy. It's only for tonight. I'll go to Gringotts tomorrow and start looking for a place to live."

"You can stay here as long as you want. I don't like to be all by myself. This place is big enough for the two of us."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it…did you have a fight with your sister or something?"

"I'm sure it is her husband's fault. Petunia isn't like that. Our parents left their house to the two of us, but Vernon always wanted it; he got a lawyer to impugn the testament, and throw me out."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents, Lily. This is your home now, for as long as I am here."

"Thank you, Buffy."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

The unexpected hooting of an owl made Buffy jump off the bed. Now who could send her a message? She wondered, and hurried to pick the letter on the owl's leg. It was a message from Millicent Bagnold, the current Minister of Magic; she was requesting a meeting with Buffy as soon as possible. Buffy wrote her answer, asking the Minister to meet her in the Three Broomsticks for lunch in an hour.

Madame Bagnold came with a young man; he introduced himself as Cornelius Fudge, Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Although the name Fudge seemed familiar, Buffy couldn't place it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand why the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes is interested in me."

"We received an anonymous letter saying the slayer was living here in Hogsmeade and most importantly, was interfering with our war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, so we needed to investigate," Fudge informed her.

"Are all anonymous letters believed? So, you're telling me that if I send an anonymous letter saying you're a moron, everybody will know for sure it's true?"

"Miss Summers, this is not a joking matter. Impersonation in our community is a crime; you cannot pretend you're the slayer to gain favors when it's not true. Quentin Travers said the current slayer is Japanese. Despite the fact that you're very short, you don't look Japanese to me."

"Hey! I resent the short remark!"

Cornelius ignored her outburst and continued, "If you are what you claim to be, where's your Watcher? I would like to speak with him." Fudge was getting insolent, and Buffy was about to retort in an acidic way, when she suddenly remembered that Fudge was the Minister of Magic in her time. She had to act wisely and try not to piss him off.

"My watcher is…he is, uh not with me anymore. I never said I was the current slayer! I'm just a slayer. Mr. Travers is correct; the Japanese girl is the current slayer, not me."

"Two slayers at the same time, it's not possible, it's against the rules!" Cornelius replied indignantly.

"I drowned a few years back and died for like a minute, I was brought back with the aid of CPR, a Muggle procedure of resuscitation; since I was technically dead, a new slayer was called."

"So, are you some type of freelancer?"

"Not at all, I'm working directly with the Powers That Be." Two sets of eyes widened, and jaws went slack.

"Powers that Be! You're telling me you're in direct contact with the Powers?" Miss Bagnold asked in awe.

"Not directly, but through conducts."

"Such as?" Buffy could see Fudge's animosity was fading and that he was getting pleasantly excited by the minute.

"You know, the usual: oracles and balance demons," Buffy replied calmly.

"The Powers That Be sent you here?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise!"

Millicent Bagnold looked directly into her eyes. "In that case, the Ministry of Magic would be honored if you considered joining our Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"What? Madame, you can't be serious, how can we know for sure she's telling us the truth!" Fudge exclaimed."Calm down, Cornelius, Dumbledore sent me the letter. He said he was positive on Miss Summers's slayerness and suggested she could work with us."

"I'm standing right here," Buffy said in annoyance. "That old fool of Dumbledore is so going to hear from me," she muttered to herself.

Madam Bagnold hid a smile behind a napkin, "So, Miss Summers, will you join us?"

"Doing what exactly?"

"Tracking Death Eaters with our Aurors. I know you're not a witch, but your tracking and fighting techniques must be incredible. And as a slayer you could easily dodge curses."

"Madame," Cornelius protested again. "Bartemius Crouch would never approve it; she doesn't have the necessary Auror training…"

"She'll be an honorary Auror. Cornelius, leave Mr. Crouch to me."

"Still standing here," Buffy sing-songed at Cornelius.

"Sorry."

"I'll think about it," she promised the Minister.

"That's all I'm asking. Say when, and I'll send Rufus Scrimgeour, head of the Aurors, to test your skills."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Dumbledore and Alastor convinced Buffy to join the Aurors; they were being massacred by death eaters. It was a dangerous request, but they were confident in her skills. After passing Scrimgeour's test , which included some vampires and a couple of demons, with flying colors, she had her clearance as an honorary Auror. Entering her home, she carried in a box containing the Auror's distinctive uniform.

"Hello, slayer! Long time no see."

"Whistler, I'd say it's good to see you again, but it's not," she said.

"At least you didn't threaten me this time."

"What are you doing here?"

"The Powers sent me to tell you not to kill Voldemort; it's not for you to kill. It's someone else's destiny…"

"Whose?"

"You'll find out when you return to the future."

"By any chance do you know where the damn dagger is hidden, so I can't get away from here?"

"Don't worry about the dagger, you'll find it when the time is right, when it's meant to be."

"Are you telling me to stop looking for it?"

"Please…you haven't even started to look."

"I was going to. So in the meantime, I help Aurors track Voldemort?"

"Yes. And don't stop helping the Order. They need you."

"And…in my spare time I'll kill vampires, demons and stop apocalypses," she said with heavy sarcasm.

"No, that's the current slayer's job. Try to have some fun, you deserve it, kid."

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

Tbc


End file.
